quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairbanks family
Children of Jonathan Fairbanks and Grace Smith Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1676) # John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) #* m. Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683) # Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), town selectmen, first setler of Medway, Mass., captain the Ancient and Honrable Artillery Company #* m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) #* m. Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654) # Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) #* Ralph Day (?= - 1677) # Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676), signed the convenant of Dedham, Massachusetts, farmer #* m. Lydia Prescott (1641 - ) # Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War #* m. Deborah Shepard ( - 1705) of Capt. George Fairbanks and Mary Adams Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #* Dea. Joseph Daniels ( - 1715) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737), a founder of the town of Medway, Massachusetts #* m. 1st Susanna Unknown ( - ) #* m. 2nd Sarah Unknown ( - ) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745), selectmen in 1703 #* m. Martha Unknown ( - ) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* m. 1st Sarah Medway ( - 1713) #* m. 2nd, Annie Unknown ( - ) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ) #* m. William Halbrook ( - ) of Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III and Sarah Medwa Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) # George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #* m. 1st Lydia Gay ( - 1717) #* m. 2nd Rachel Drury ( - 1780) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), physician, a soldier in the French and Indian War #* m. 1st Lydia Holbrook ( - 1724) #* m. 2nd Hannah Coolidge (1692 - 1776) # Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ) #* Joseph Billings ( - ) # Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) # Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ) #* m. Susannah Watson ( - ) # Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) m. Annie Unknown ( - ) # Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ) of George Fairbanks III and Lydia Gay George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753), a soldier in the French and Indian War m. 1st Lydia Gay ( - ) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) # George Fairbanks (1708- ) #* m. Deborah Sawin ( 1719/20 - ) # Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) #* m. Wlisha Hayden ( - 1758) # Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ) #* m. Susanna Corning ? - ) # Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ) #* m. Edmund Hayden ( - ) of George Fairbanks III and Rachel Drury George Fairbaks IIII m. 2nd Rachel Drury ( - 1780) # Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) # Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) # Abigail Fairabanks I (1723 - d. young) # Abigail Fairbanks II (1725 - d. young) # Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) # Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ) #* m. Daniel Fairbank (1723 - c.1771), soldier in the colonial wars # Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ) #* m. Micah Morse ( - 1776) died in the Americn Revolutionary War # Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) #* m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) of Lt. Drury Fairbanks and Deborah Leland Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786), soldier in the American Revolutionary War m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844), soldier in the American Revolutionary War #* m. Mary Whiting ( - ) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842), enlisted in the American Revoltionary War but musted out soon after, proprietor of 200 acres #* m. Tabitha Littlefield (1763 - 1843) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) #* m. Mary Steadman ( - 1790) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) #* m. 1st Eli Perry (1762 - ) #* m. 2nd Silas Brown ( - ) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) #* m. 1st Abigail Steadman ( - 1803) #* m. 2nd Sarah Goodrich ( - ) # Rev. Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853), minister #* m. Lucretia Rockwood1775 - 1817) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) #* m. Caleb Perry ( - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) of Jonathan Fairbanks and Mary Whiting John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) #* Dana Fisk (1780 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - 1866) #* m. 1st Trafine M. Hills ( - ) #* m. 2nd Carolline E. Shipman (1819 - 1890) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) #* m. Lucy Fairbanks (1795 - ), daughter of Joseph Fairbanks (1761 - 1835) and Mary Metcalf ( - ) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) #* m. 1st Eliza Brewer ( - 1824) #* m. 2nd Nancy Bullard (1799 - 1867) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) of Nathan Fairbanks and Sally Nurse Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) of Nathan Fairbanks and Susan Johnson m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) of William Nelson Fairbanks and Abby Augusta Reed William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) of Helen Suzette Fairbanks and Frederic Crowninshield Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) of Helen Suzette Crowninshield and Carl August de Gersdorff Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Second Lineage Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1684) m. Michael Metcalf (1650 - 1727) Dea. Jonathan Metcalf (1650 - 1652_ m. Hannah Kenric (1652 - 1731) Dea. John Metcalf (1678 - 1749) m. Mehitable Savels (1683 - 1712) John Metcalf (1704 - 1791) m. Mary Fisher (1710 - 1754) Mary Metcalf (1728 - ?) m. Lt. Nathaniel Whiting (1725 - 1790) Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) m. John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crownisnhield (1868 - 1941) m. Cal August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Archives From Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) to Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, 1633 - 1897) Internet From Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) to Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Frederic_Crowninshield_(1845-1918)